Adventure Time: Not So Innocent
by xXanime47Xx
Summary: This is the Adventure Time Alphabet Game! Each new story delves deeper into who the characters really are and shows you all of their dirty little secrets! There are too many pairings to name so just read on to find out!(:
1. A- Adventure

**Okay, I started this whole story because my friend gave me the alphabet challenge for Adventure Time! I tend to have a sick sense of humor so... Enjoy!(:**  
**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in any of these chapters!) I also promise that the other chapters will not be this short!**

* * *

Adventure. Just that single word alone could do wonders for Jake. Whispering made his lips tingle and shivers run up his spine to the tip of his tail. Nothing in the world could make him feel such bliss, not even Lady Rainacorn's horn. Ahhh, adventure! It made Jake want to reach down and-

"Uhh, Jake? What are you doin?" Finn interrupted his thoughts.

Jake blushed under his fur, "Aw nothin, man! Just have a really bad flea bite. That's all!"

Finn eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "Uh-huh..."

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed suddenly. " Let's go on an adventure!" He watched as Finn's eyes lit up, all former disbelief gone, and felt an inward shudder of glee.

"Adventure Time!" they yelled together.


	2. B- Blackmail

"Dude, I seriously have to pee!" Finn exclaimed as he hopped uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"It's a turn-off to go while in a lady's presence! Just wait til we get out of the palace." Jake scolded.

Princess Bubblegum's return caused Finn to immediately halt in his jumping around.

"Hey, Princess," he greeted her meekly, eyes welling up with tears.

"Yeah, hey, P.B." Jake welcomed, nudging Finn with his elbow.

"Hello, boys! Thanks for coming-" she stopped with a concerned look in Finn's direction. "Uhh, Finn? Is everything alright...?"

"Actually, Princess," his words were strained and is cheeks were flushed a bright red, "May I, uh, use your bathroom?"

She laughed kindly, "Why certainly, Finn! It's just down the hall to the right."

"Ah, man! Weak!" Jake called after him as he rushed down the hallway.

He burst through the door and had already started unzipping his pants when he froze, all thoughts of relieving himself forgotten. Peppermint Butler stood by the sink, straw in hand. A pile of sparkling, finely crushed crystal-like powder was directly in front of him. He glanced up at Finn before proceeding to snort it up.

"Peppermint Butler!" Finn shouted, hurrying over. "I didn't know you did sugar! Come on, we got to go get you help!"

He jerked his arm out of Finn's grip and growled, "Leave me alone, Finn! Or do you want me to tell everyone that you sucked on my candy cane when you had a sore throat?"

Finn blushed and released his arm. He swallowed hard, turned around, and walked out, ignoring his full-to-bursting bladder.

"That's what i thought," Peppermint Butler mumbled in a gruff, smug tone before returning to his sugar.


	3. C- Cinnamon Bun

**I didn't really have fun writing this one... It seemed too... sudden.. But anyways, have fun reading!**

* * *

Cinnamon Bun had always been a happy, young lad. His icing glistened without a cinnamon spice out of place. That is, until the accident. It had all started when Princess Bubblegum had sent him on an important mission to harvest the apples that were to be used in the royal tarts, and everyone knew that the best, most succulent apples in the whole Land of Ooo could be found on the trees that grew beside Tree Trunks's cottage.

He had just arrived at the apple orchard and was about to pick the plumpest, most juiciest apple that he had ever laid eyes on. His fingertips had just brushed against its firm, red skin when a shriek caused him to jump away quickly as if the apple had burned him. Tree Trunks came charging out of her house. She rammed her head right into him, knocking him to the ground. Then, she began trampling on his fallen body, silencing his cries for help. He clawed the ground desperately, his fingernails scraping the soil and being violently wrenched out of their nail beds as she pulled him into her house, teeth clamped firmly on his leg. A few minutes later, smoke flared up in the chimney, followed by Cinnamon Bun's howls of agony.

Since then, Cinnamon Bun has lost his appointed spot in the Royal Court due to his failure to retrieve apples. His eyes, which had shone lustrously, full of life, are now glazed over with a vacant expression. He constantly mutters gibberish, and what icing he has left is crusted and flaking. Oddly enough, he refuses to go anywhere near apples.


	4. D- Drunken Words

**I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter! Heheh me and my twisted fantasies. Heheh. **

* * *

"Man, Finn, I just- I just want to tell ya that I- I- Uh.. How much I love you!" Jake slurred before downing another shot.

"Dude, I think you've had enough." Finn said, purposefully ignoring his friend's statement.

Suddenly Jake let out an excited grunt and sat up, shoving his glass at Finn and sloshing the liquid everywhere. "Come- Come on! It'll make you fe-e-e-el betterrrr!"

"Jake, uh! No! Gah!" he said, annoyance evident in his voice.

Jake looked up at Finn, hearing his exasperation. Jake's blood-shot eyes met his beady black ones. Tentatively, he reached out his paw and covered Finn's hand with it. Finn's cheeks turned a bright red but he didn't flinch away from his touch. This encouraged Jake to lean forward slowly, giving Finn enough time to deny his approach. Finn started to say something but Jake shut him up with a tender kiss.

Finn didn't even resist. He kissed back with a fierce passion that shocked Jake. Jake couldn't think through the drunken haze of intimate hunger. He could feel a certain part of him beginning to grow longer and thicker by the second and it wasn't just because of his amazingly magical elastic skills...

Jake awoke the next morning, Finn in his arms. Late morning sunlight shafted through the window across where he lay on the couch. Memories of the previous night flashed through his head. Glancing down at Finn, he smiled to himself and began to stroke Finn's hair. In his sleep, Finn sighed contentedly and nestled deeper into Jake's chest.


	5. E- Element of Surprise

**Okay! This is where the M rating comes in! Surprisingly enough, this was one of my favorite chapters to write! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!(;**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was walking down Candy Brick Lane one bright summer day. She was on the way back to the palace from a Royal Council meeting. She strolled merrily, humming to herself. It seemed like the perfect day. The Royal Council had officially deemed her appropriate age to finally have an arranged marriage. She was ecstatic. She bit her lip as she imagined what he looked like. He probably had lush, chestnut brown chest hair that she could bury her face into...

She stopped walking looked aroundand realized that there was no one in sight. All of the candy people had their shades drawn and curtains pulled in the little candy shacks. Thick swirlsof mist covered the sky, obscuring the sunshine. Malicious laughter rang around her in the sudden darkness.

Out of the fog, a blue blur swooped down, slamming against her and causing her to fall on her back, knocking the breath out of her. She felt a heavy pressure on her chest. When she was finally able to focus, she saw that it was Ice King on top of her, straddling her. There was a diablolical glint in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"Finn and Jake can't princess-cock me this time!"he growled, his foul breath assaulting her sense of smell.

She could already feel his already rock hard erection pressing against her as he began to roughly pull up her skirts. She screamed and tried to push him away while he ripped her bubblegum panties off into shreds, but he was strong and relentless in his lust. His face went down to her most private lady spot and inhaled with his pointed nose deeply, causing bile to rise in her throat.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and held her breath, praying silently for an escape. It was then that he plunged into her, penetrating her and stealing her precious virginity. She cried out in agony as he forced hmself into her again and again. When he was finished, he rose, smoothed down his robe, and flew away, taking the smokey haze wih him.

The sun returned and birds sang again but Princess Bubblegum remained where he had left her, sobbing brokenly. Only one thought went through her mind:

She was ruined. No Prince would ever want a used princess


End file.
